Sky Abernathy
by Carmen Rey
Summary: On the reaping for the 50th hunger games, Haymicth gets reaped. He manage to win them, but his actions in the games will cost. Sky, his sixteen year old sister, is one of the few that has to pay for her brothers actions...
1. The begining

**Chapter 1**

Mom shakes me awake, "wake up honey, it's a big day today" She says with her soft voice. As I open my eyes she gives me a kind smile, she also seems tired.  
My brother sits in the living room, eating what looks like bread.  
"Good morning, sweetheart." He says with a smile as he sees me. I smile back at him, and he continues to eat. Mom turn on the little television we have, and we see Ceaser Flickerman with his purple hair, he tends to dye it a new color each year for the games, and this time it's purple. He begins to talk, but I don't focus on what he's saying. Tough he seems pretty exited, mabye not so weird. Since today is the reaping for the 50th hunger games, it's also a quarter quell. A quarter quell happens every 25th year, and every time, the game makers change it up a little. In the first quarter quell the districts voted for who they wanted to send into the games, and this year it's going to be double as many tributes as usual so instead of 24 it's going to be 48.

Haymitch sigh as he watch Ceaser talk about previous games, and how exited he is for this years games. He shows a clip from the first quarter quell, where a girl was fighting against a mutation. It ended badly for the girl, as the mutation teared her apart. "That most have been really painfull" Ceaser comments. He also shows a clip of the two last standing tributes fight for the right to live, the victor seems to be a career. I look at the way Haymitch reacts to the winner, I know how much he hates the games and specially the careers. Luckly this is Haymitch's last reaping while I have to wait for another two years.

I put on my reaping dress, which basically is just a gray blue dress. Mom helps me with my hair, which ends up in a fish tail. Haymitch smiles in the door opening. "You look great" He says with a smile, he himself is just wearing an old shirt and some pants. "Time to go now" Mom says, she gives me and Haymitch a big hug like she always does, in the fear of never seeing us again. We walk out the door, and down to the justice building. We sign in as usual, and go in line. The anthem begins to play, and the escort for district 12 walks out on the stage. "Welcome welcome. Today we are going to find out who will represent district 12 in the 50th hunger games" She says. "But first I'll show you a little video of why we do this every year." She says and plays the same video as she does every year. As soon as the video is done, she walks up to the microphone and starts to speak.

"Now we finally can begin and as always, ladies first" She walks over to the girls bowl and pick two pieces of paper. "First one: Maysilee Donner!" She announce, and a girl with long blond hair walks up to the stage. "Second one: Anna Bould" She announce and a girl with dark short hair walks up to the stage. I breathe out in relief that I didn't get picked. "Now, the boys" She walks to the boys bowl and do the same thing. Then she walks back and call up the first name. "Sam Green" A boy with blond hair walks up, she then unfolds the last piece of paper, and to my horror she says: "Haymitch Abernathy"

I find Haymitch imidiatly, he still stand in his line. But as she calls the name one more time, he walks up. I want to scream, but I don't. Before he reach the stage, I walk out of line. No one seems to notice, only the peacekeepers. "Haymitch!" I shout out. Everyone looks at me, including Haymitch. He push the two peacekeepers who is suppose to follow him to the stage away, and run to me. I do the same, and run to him. He holds tight around me. "It's okay" He says softly. One of the peacekeepers manage to drag me away. "We'll talk later" Haymitch shout after me, why did he have to be reaped?

The peacekeeper let me in to see Haymitch, he gives me five minutes. For a moment we just stand there,like statues, but then I run into his arms and hold him tight. For moment he seems shocked, but then he begins to stoke my back Suddenly I start to cry. "Haymitch" I try to say calm, but instead I cry it out. He looks at me, it looks like he too wants to cry. "You have to win"I tell him, he nods and gives me a little smile. "I will" He says. I lean my head into his chest. "Sky" He says soft. "I might not make it, so I need you to be strong and take care of mom." He tells me, I nod. the peacekeeper comes in and drags me out, and slam the door. For a minute I just stand there and look at the door, then I look at the door into Maysilee Donner, she has many people who want to say goodbye, but Haymitch only has me.

As soon as I come home, I turn on the televison. They show all of the reapings, and I watch to see if Haymitch has good chance of winning. Well to be honest no one from district 12 has good chances of winning the games. That's why we have no victors, usaully the district twelve tributes die on the first day. I just hope that Haymitch don't

After what seemed like a month, Haymitch finally gets home. He won the games, and now is the first victor from district 12. I wait for him at the train station, everyone applauds when he comes out of the train. He walks right to me, and I give him a big hug. It feels good to have him back home, it feels more safe. As we come back to our house, Haymitch announce that he will be moving, to the victors village. No one lives there and he'll be the first one. Mom rose him for what he did in the arena, we laugh and just enjoy being a family again. Haymitch starts to back and I help him, he tells me how it was in the arena. And that he is glad it's over, and his back home. He also asks me if I want to come with to his new house, at first I think he jokes but then I understand that he really means it.

And this was only the beginning of what would happen later...


	2. Tour and Death

**Chapter 2**

It was like everything had changed since Haymitch came home from the games. He sleeps with a knife under his pillow, and reacts to every sound he doesn't know. He often stays home, and sometimes have nightmare. And when he does have nightmares, I sing him a song. "The Hanging Tree" It is forbidden but he seems to find comfort in it, besides as long as a peacekepper don't hear me sing it I'm safe. Haymitch was soon leaving for the victory tour, while I was going to be with mom in his new house in the victors village. Most of the day mom's at work, so I guess I will be more alone.

Mom came home early from work, she often does that now since she's afraid that me and Haymitch won't be there. In her hands she had several bags, she put them on the kitchen table and started to unpack the food she had bought. Suddenly it knocked on the door, mom put down what she had in her hands and goes and opens the door.

President Snow walked in, he was wearing a black suit with he signature white rose. He smiled to mom and walked into the living room, where Haymitch and I sat. "President Snow" Mom came after him, and gave him a chair to sit on. "Thank you, miss Abernathy" He said quietly, and mom walked back into the kitchen. "What do you want?" I asked him, and tried to seem polite when I really didn't want to. "I just want to talk to your brother" He answer. I looked up at Haymitch, who seemed serious. Snow also looked at Haymitch. "Shall we?" He asked. Haymitch stood up and led Snow into the office under the stairs, we had never used it before so I was a little surprised that Haymitch took him in there.

I walked over to the door, and listened. I couldn't hear much, only that Snow talked. I looked trough the keyhole and saw Snow standing up, on the desk was a picture of me. Snow stood behind Haymitch, and took up the photo. "It would be so sad if anything happened -" Haymitch took the photo out of Snow's hands. He stood up and turned to Snow. "Don't you dare!" He shouted at him, his face was full of anger. Snow laughed. "I'm not planning on anything" Snow makes Haymitch sit. "Yet" Snow walked to the door, and I hurried back to the couch. I stood up as Snow walked out of the room, and closed the door. He walked over to me. "Lovely to meet you" He said, I led him out and walked back to living room. Haymitch hadn't gone out of the room yet, but I could a chair being thrown into the ground. No matter what Snow meant or said, he must have made my brother very sad and very angry. I walk to the door, and open it carefully. Haymitch stands near the window, and looks like he did when I said goodbye to him right before the games. I walk over to him, and stand there looking out the window to see what he looks at. "It's my fault" He says, I look up at him. "What, what is your fault?" I ask, as an answer he points out the window. A little boy stands over a grave, it might sound weird. But the office is placed to look right at the graveyard in the district, maybe the Capitol did this by porpuse. The boy lays down a flower crown, and light a candle. "Maysilee" Haymitch wishper. Maysilee seems to much in his nightmares, maybe not so weird since he stayed with her till she died after being attacked by pink fluffy birds. It also seems like he feels like it's his fault, he means if he had listend to her they would still have an alliance and she wouldn't be attacked. I hold around Haymitch and say: "It's not your fault, Haymitch."

I followed Haymitch down to the train station, not many was there. Only the district twelve escort and his prep team. He gave me a hug, and his prep team seemed to cry as I said goodbye to Haymitch. "Why does it have to be so sad?" one of them said. He had lime green hair, and yellow glowing skin. It was easy to see that he was from the Capitol. One of the others, a woman with neon pink hair and purple glowing skin stroke his back, and told him it was only a goodbye. I somehow wanted to go over to him to say the same thing, but I forced myself not to. I stood there till I couldn't see the train anymore before I walked home.

When I got home, mom was making dinner. She gave me smile. And as soon as the dinner was ready, we sat down and ate. "I bet Haymitch is having a wonderful time" Mom said.  
"Mom, he's visiting the districts and the families of the fallen tributes" I said to her, when it knocked on the door. We both looked at it like we were expecting it to open by itself, when it knoked for the second time mom went to open it. A peacekeeper was standing there, he pulled out a gun and dragged mom out. I stood up and ran out the door, but before I could do anything. Another peacekeeper held me back, I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see what was going to happend. All I heard was a scream and a shot. The peacekeeper let me go, and they both walk away. I fall down on my knees as I see mom's dead body, with a deep bloody hole in her forehead. I cry and rest my head on her stomach. What had she done? and why now? I start to think about the conversation between Haymitch and President Snow.


	3. Am I going to die

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short :( next one will be longer. Promise ;)**

**Chapter 3**

Haymitch walk of the train, behind him follows the escort and his prep team. They all smile, and the man with the lime green hair begin to cry again.  
"I'll miss him" He says, and the woman with the neon pink hair tells him it's all right. Haymitch gives them all a hug, and says goodbye to them before they go onto the train again and are on their way back to the Capitol. He turn around and sees me, he smiles and walks to me. I raise up from the bench, and goes into his arms. "So, has anything -" "Mom's dead" I cut him off. His eyes widen, and he looks like a living question mark. I take his hand, and lead him to the graveyard. I then go and find mom's grave, and show it to him. He falls down on his knees as he sees her name. "How?" He ask, with a voice that sounds like he's about to cry. "We were eating dinner, when a peacekeeper came" I tell him, his eyes are filled with anger and sadness. "Why?" he asks, staring at the grave.

He is still in shock when we come home, it's like he tries to figure out why mom was killed. As he sits down in the couch, I sit down in the chair next to the couch.  
"What did Snow say to you, the day he visited?" I asked Haymitch, he just looked at me. "Does that matter?" He answer.  
I sigh and roll my eyes. "I witnessed mom being shot!" I shout at him, but he doesn't seem to react much. "He just told me I had to pay for my actions in the arena, I didn't know that meant that mom had to be killed for it!" He shout back. If that what Snow said to him, maybe I had to worry about myself being shot.  
"Does that mean I'm going to get killed too?" I ask him, queitly. He raised up and walked slowly towards me. "I don't know, but if it does. I promise I'll protect you" He hugs me, and I feel more safe immidatly. Haymitch suddenly smiles, "hey, what do you say to do something else then siting here and being sad?" I look at him and smile. "I heard the fence doesn't have electricity" I most laugh at what he says, this is something that the old Haymitch would say.

We walk down to the fence. He was right, there is no electricity in the fence. We make sure no one sees us, luckly the district twelve peacekeeper doesn't take their job so seriously. As soon as we're on the other side, I feel something weird, I feel freedom. We walk pretty far into the woods, so we're completly sure no one can see us. We come to an open feild, with beautiful flowers. And for a moment it feels like the old days, before Haymitch won the games and before mom died. And it feels like the Capitol doesn't have any power of us, like they're powerless. We sit down in the middle of the field, and Haymitch sigh. "You know, that every year from now I have to go back to the Capitol right?" He looks at me, and I nod. "Maybe you can-" He begin but I cut him off. "Haymitch, I'm never going to be safe, not as a long as I live here" I say, he then looks down. "I'm only trying to protect you, you're the only one left that I care about"

As we come back to the victors village, I notice that our door stands wide open. I like at Haymitch, and he seems to notice it to. We both hurry to our house, and as we walk in the door I get the feeling or I know that someone has been here. The living room looks like a bomb exploded, so does the kichten. I run up stairs, and notice it looks the same on our rooms, someone must have tried to find something or someone. I walk down to Haymitch, as someone grabs me hand. At first I think it's Haymitch, but then I notice that the person has a white suit. The peacekeeper drags me out, and throws me at the ground. "Haymitch!" I scream as the peacekeeper pulls out his gun. Haymitch hurry out, but is stopped by a peackeeper. "Sorry boy, we need to do out job" He says. It's like the peacekeeper doesn't shot just to make me more afraid, to make me fear him. Haymitch kick the peackeeper who were holding him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the ground. And as the other one aims, and shot. Haymitch push him away, taking his gun and throwing it in the ground. Both of them stands up, and grab Haymitch. Tough district 12 isn't so strict, fighting against a peackeeper can get you punished. "Let him go!" I shout after them, I grab the gun and point it at the peacekeeper.  
He let Haymitch go, and grabs his gun back. As they walk away, Haymitch hold me tight. Both him and me are shaking, proberly not so wierd at this moment. As we walk back into our house, and start to put things back where they belong, and clean. I understand that me and Haymitch are not longer safe, not that I didn't know that from before. But it's at this point I understand that President Snow wants us both dead, as soon as he possible can...


	4. Why me?

Chapter 4:

Two years later

I put on my reaping dress, this is the last time I'll have to put it on. Haymitch has already gone, he said he needed to show up early, because  
the new escort wanted to talk to him or something. Not much has happened in the last years. Haymitch is still having nightmares, and I keep calming him down.  
But I don't think that will ever change. I walk down stairs, and see a note on the kitchen table. I walk over and take it in my hands, reading it.

"Good luck, sweetheart.  
See you soon

- Haymitch "

I put it back down. I look at the clock on the wall, and start to walk down to the reaping.  
When I come down to the reaping, alot of people are already there. I sign in as normal, and stand in line with the rest of the eighteen year olds.  
The mayor and the escort walk out on stage, and take a seat on the side of the big stage. Minutes after them comes Haymitch, he doesn't seem in the mood for this. The mayor walk over the microphone and starts to speak. "Good day all citizens of district 12." He sounds pretty happy. "Let me introduce the new escort for this year: Petunia Flowergard" It looks like he expect everyone to applaud, but no one does. Petunia walk over to the microphone, and start of by showing the same old video. "Now, let's see who will represent district twelve in the 52th Hunger Games." She looks over the crowd. "As always, ladies first."

She walks over to the girls bowl, takes her hand into the bowl. After some minutes she takes up a piece of paper, and walks back. She unfolds the paper with joy, and calls the name that's written on it. "Sky Abernathy!"  
Haymitch, who has been looking down all the time, suddenly looks up. Everyone looks at me, at first I wonder how they can remember me, but then I remember the episode two years ago and besides the Capitol made me a little star because of Haymitch. I walk out of line and as I walk to the stage, I look at the ones who stand there. Some of the younger girls looks up at me, and their eyes reminds me of how Haymitch looks every night. As I come to the stage, Petunia takes my hand and lead me up. "And now, the boys"

But before the escort can do anything, I see some of the people who stood in my line show the tree fingers sign. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means goodbye to someone you love. I don't know why they are doing it, I haven't done anything. Some of the younger girls look at them, and they do it too. The escort doesn't seem to care, and just walks over to the boys bowl, and pick a piece of paper. Before she calls the name I look at Haymitch, he just looks down as he did before I was called. "Rowan Nisting" She calls, and a guy from the eighteen line walks up to the stage. The escort calls our names one last time, before we are led into the justice building.

As I enter the room, the memories from Haymitch's reaping comes back. I hear someone fight outside.  
"Sir. It's against the rules" I guess that a peacekeeper says that to someone.  
"You don't understand, I need to see her" A voice says, at the time I can't tell who it is.

Haymitch walks in, and shut the door after him. For a moment he just stands there. "It's my fault" He says, for a moment I'm confused.  
"If I didn't pull the little stunt, this wouldn't happen." He explains. I just sit there, almost waiting for him to come closer and hold me tight. Just as I did.  
Someone tries to open to open the door but can't. "Open the door!" The person shouts. Haymitch walks over to me, and holds me tight. The peacekeeper kicks in the door, and drags Haymitch out. "You sir, have just broken the rules." He says, before he suts the door. Yes, Haymitch broke the rules. He is my mentor, so he's not allowed to see me, before the train.

The minutes are gone, and both Rowan and I walk out of the rooms and onto the train. Haymitch is waiting there, togheter with Petunia. Petunia seemed mad at Haymtich, maybe because he broke the rules. "Well, if it isn't this years tributes." She sigh, I taught that Petunia would be more happy, but she doesn't seem so happy when she's not on television. We both sit down by the table. "I'm going to leave you alone with your mentor." Petunia says. "Good luck" She walks out, and as she leaves I can hear a sigh of relief. Haymitch looks up at us, he doesn't seem too exited for his job. "So, got any tips" Rowan says, and looks at me.

Haymitch takes a deep breath. "Find water, and you can survive for days." he says. Rowan gives him a look that clearly states that he wants more.  
"Stay away from the carrers, if you don't want to get killed" Haymitch also gives other advices. Like how to get food, how to find a safe place to stay and lots of others. He also decides to leave, I don't know why but he leaves. Proberly to talk to Petunia. Rowan turns to me, he looks like he's in the mood for a chat.

"Do you think you can win?" He asks, I look at him. "Why not" I answer him. He doesn't seem too happy about the answer, maybe he expected a lot more from me. "I think you have a good chance. Since your brother's a victor" Then a qeustion comes up in my mind.  
"Do you have any brothers?" I ask him, he looks away as soon as I ask. "Two little brothers" He say in tone that makes me feel bad for him.  
"Did they come to see you?"  
"Yes. They both told me to win for them and not the fame and money" Rowan looks back at me.

Haymitch walks back in again. "Well, Petunia's asleep." He sits down by our table. "Has anything happened here?" He asks.  
I look at Rowan, before I say something that suprise them both.  
"Rowan needs to win" Haymitch looks at me like I'm crazy. "Okay" He tells me, tough I know he doesn't mean it..


End file.
